Because Only You
by ecii.kyumin
Summary: lee sungmin begitu pintar menyimpan perasaannya. Karena menurutnya jika sudah jodoh tak kemana. Sambil berharap suatu saat nanti sahabatnya mengetahui ketulusan cintanya. / OneShoot / GS! KyuMin /RnR Juseyo!


Because Only You

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T

.

.

Summary: lee sungmin begitu pintar menyimpan perasaannya. Karena menurutnya jika sudah jodoh tak kemana.  
Sambil berharap suatu saat nanti teman karibnya mengetahui ketulusan cintanya.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

a/n: ini adalah cerita pendek dari FamilyGuide tapi saya rombak agar lebih kyumin banget walaupun ff ini mungkin berantakan tapi ff oneshot ini benar-benar saya persembahkan untuk kyuhyun yang baru aja comeback.. ciee kyu comeback kkk~

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Ada kisah tentang sepasang kekasih, sebuah cerita yg bisa mengajarkan kita  
tentang bagaimana cara mencintai dan setia. Dikisahkan seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta  
kepada teman dekat dikampusnya. Si gadis tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat menginginkan pemuda itu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Si gadis begitu pintar menyimpan perasaannya. Karena menurutnya jika sudah jodoh tak kemana.  
Sambil berharap suatu saat nanti teman karibnya mengetahui ketulusan cintanya.

Detik berganti detik, dan menit pun silih berganti. Harapannya agar teman karibnya itu tahu perasaannya telah sirna, karena menurutnya si pemuda hanya menganggap  
si gadis sebagai sahabat dekatnya, tidak lebih dari itu.

.

Because Only You

.

Pada suatu ketika lee sungmin atau nama panggilan nya minnie mendengar kabar dari orang lain bahwa si pemuda tak lain ialah temannya sejak kecil sudah bermain dengannya cho kyuhyun akan bertunangan, pada saat itu hati dan perasaan sungmin begitu sesak dan saat berjumpa dengan sahabatnya kyuhyun.

"min lihat," kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menunjukan jemari tangannya yang terdapat sebuah cicin emas di jari manisnya "akhirnya dia menerima lamaranku,"

Sedikit terkejut sungmin tersenyum kecil "chukae, tapi kau memakai cincin juga?,"

"tentu saja, aku ingin yang lain mengetahui bahwa aku sudah bertunangan,"

Hatinya begitu sesak saat kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu, tapi apa yang dapat sungmin lakukan? Melarangpun mana mungkin. kyuhyun hanya menganggap sungmin sahabatnya tidak lebih, sadarlah min.

"cepatlah kau mencari kekasih dan kenalkan padaku min." kyuhyun mengambil minuman yang hampir setengah dan meminumnya.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, itu minumanku," sungmin berusaha mengambil minuman yang di tangan kyuhyun tapi percuma kyuhyun dengan cepat meninggikan minuman itu dan meminumnya abis.

Di goyang kan pelan minuman itu "habis, kau jangan pelit min,"

"bukan seperti itu, kau kan sudah bertunangan, bagaimana kalau tunanganmu tau kau minum di satu sedotan yang pasti akan marah padaku,"

"maksudmu ciuman tidak langsung?, oh ayolah min kita bahkan dulu berbagi kamar mandi yang sama saat kecil,"

Sungmin memukul punggung kyuhyun pelan "huss, kamu ngomong apa, nanti yang lain dengar kyu,lagian itu saat kecil dan kita masih polos kkk~," sungmin dan kyuhyun tertawa geli , membayangkan saat mereka kecil.

Handphone kyuhyun bergetar, pesan masuk yang membuat kyuhyun mulai megambil tasnya yang tadi di taruhnya di atas meja yang mereka tempati "aku pergi dulu, dah min,".

sungmin menganguk mengerti, sambil tersenyum sungmin berkata, "Aku berdoa agar kamu bahagia kyu. "

kyuhyun membalas senyum sungmin "terimakasih, kamu memang temanku, semoga kita bahagia,"

kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin sendirian di kantin , dengan senyum yang lama-lama memudar, bola mata sungmin mulai memanas, di usapnya kasar oleh jemari lentiknya "kamu pasti bahagia. tapi tidak denganku," bisiknya.

.

Because Only You

.

karena cintanya yang begitu besar kepada kyuhyun, sepanjang hari sungmin bersedih dan hilang semangat untuk melakukan yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tapi lepas dari itu semua sungmin tidak putus asa dan berdoa kepada Tuhan yang maha kuasa agar sahabatnya  
itu selalu diberi kebahagiaan dan kedamaian dalam hidupnya. Dia yakin jika suatu saat nanti jika dia benar-benar akan berjodoh dengan donghae sahabatnya dia yakin bahwa itu sudah ada jalan untuknya tapi mungkin saat ini tuhan sedang membuat jalan cerita yang panjang dan berliku untuknya dan juga cintanya.

Walaupun jika di akhir dia tidak akan persama dengan kyuhyun , dia yakin bahwa tuhan sudah tau mana yang terbaik untuknya dan juga kyuhyun sudah menemukan yang terbaik untuknya, demi tuhan sungmin akan benar-benar senang dan berbahagia untuk sahabatnya.

.

Because Only You

.

Pada suatu ketika kyuhyun mendapat kesempatan untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang jauh dari kotanya. Maka, mereka pun tidak pernah lagi berjumpa. Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun mereka berdua tidak pernah bertatap mata.

Tepat setelah beberapa tahun sungmin dan kyuhyun tak bertemu, secara kebetulan mereka bertemu pada acara resepsi pernikahan sahabatnya. Pada saat itu, kyuhyun yang baru bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya itu melihat sungmin begitu kurus dan pancaran wajahnya tak secerah dahulu. Maka, kyuhyun pun bertanya, "Kamu terlihat ada masalah, sakit ya?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir.

sungmin tersenyum sambil berkata,"Kamu yang salah lihat, sejak dulu  
aku baik-baik saja dan tak punya masalah apa-apa."

"syukurlah, min aku sungguh senang dapat betemu dengan mu kembali, bagaimana kabarmu?,"

sungmin tersenyum "aku baik, kyu kau tidak pernah berubah selalu bahagia aku ikut senang,"

"benarkah?, mungkin itu berkat doa mu,"

"doa?," ucapnya bingung.

"kamu tidak ingat? Saat kau bilang agar aku selalu bahagia, saat di kantin kampus,"

"kamu masih mengigatnya?," ucap sungmin tidak percaya, bahkan itu sudah sangat lama mungkin sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba sungmin kehilangan keseimbangan karna sedikit merasa pusing.

kyuhyun dengan sigap merangkul pinggang sungmin agar tidak terjatuh, di tatapnya wajah sungmin yang sedikit pucat "kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu sakit min aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ucap kyuhyun khawatir.

Dengan cepat sungmin melepas rangkulan kyuhyun"andwe, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan karna pekerjaanku,"

"aku antar pulang yah,"

"tidak kyu , aku bisa pulang sendiri, hanya perlu istirahat nanti kita bertemu lagi aku pulang duluan, mianhae," ucap sungmin menyesal.

sungmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih menatap punggung sungmin sendu yang semakin lama-semakin menjauh, dan sekarang tidak terlihat.

.

Because Only You

.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini perasaan kyuhyun tidak enak, setelah pertemuannya dengan sungmin setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu, sungmin berjanji akan bertemu lagi dengan kyuhyun tetapi sampai sekarang nomer sungmin tidak aktif.

6 bulan pun berlalu, entah pemikiran apa kyuhyun ingin mencoba menelpon sungmin dan dengan mata berbinar, suara telfon tanda menunggu pun terhubung , telfon pun di angkat.

"yeobseo, sungmin kau kemana saja? Telfon mu kenapa baru aktif," sunggut kyuhyun sebal.

"ini cho kyuhyun?,"

"kamu tidak mensave nomerku, sahabat macam apa?,"

"kyuhyun-ah ini bukan sungmin, aku eommanya minnie,".

kyuhyun terkejut, merasa tidak sopan "mi-mianhe eommanim , aku kira minnie tapi di mana minnie apa aku bisa bicara dengannya?,"

Terdengar suara isakan.

"ada apa? Eomma baik-baik saja?,"

"hae.. minnie dia.. hikss,".

"ada apa dengannya eomma?,"

.

Because Only You

.

Sudah begitu lama sungmin terbaring di Rumah sakit . Ia mengalami koma, dan telah didiagnosis mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir. Kecil harapannya untuk hidup,  
Semua organnya yang berfungsi hanya pendengaran, dan otaknya, yang lain bisa dikatakan "Mati."

Bahkan dokternya pun mengatakan hanya keajaiban dan kuasa Tuhan yang bisa menyembuhkannya. kyuhyun yang baru mendengar bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang terbaring dirumah sakit, hampir setiap hari menjenguknya, menunggunya,bahkan ia meminta izin untuk tidak bekerja sementara waktu,

Sebagian keluarga lee sungmin yang tidak tega melihat penderitaan demi penderitaan yang dialami sungmin sudah pasrah jika Tuhan akan mengambil nyawanya, bahkan salah seorang dari anggota keluarganya mengusulkan untuk menyuntik mati sungmin agar penderitaannya tidak berkepanjangan. kyuhyun yang mendengar akan hal itu  
begitu sedih hatinya, lalu dengan penuh keyakinan kyuhyun mencoba berbicara untuk yang terakhir kalinya,

Sambil menatap wajah sungmin yang pucat Ia mendekat berbisik di telinganya,  
" Apa kau ingat waktu kita mencari belalang, menangkap kupu kupu bersama? Kamu tahu, aku sedikitpun tak pernah melupakan hal itu, dan apa kamu masih ingat ketika kita terlambat dan dihukum bersama-sama?"

"Apa masih teringat dibenakmu saat aku mengejekmu kamu terjatuh terguling-guling di lumpur saat kau ikut lomba lari, saat itu kamu marah sekali dan mendorongku hingga aku pun kotor?"

"Hanya satu pintaku Aku ingin kau sembuh, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum seperti dulu, aku tidak bisa terima jika kamu meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini."

Tanpa sadar kyuhyun menitikkan airmata dan membasahi wajah cantik sungmin itu  
seperti kisah dalam film Animasi Tangled 2010 kira kira seperti itu.

"Kamu tahu, betapa berartinya dirimu untukku, aku tak setuju jika kamu disuntik mati,  
ingin rasanya aku membawamu kabur dari sini dan mencari orang yang bisa menyembuhkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kamu hidup, kamu tahu kenapa? Karena sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu, aku takut mengungkapkannya padamu,  
takut kalau nanti kamu menolakku dan persahabatan kita akan hambar  
dan tidak seperti dahulu."

" Aku tahu kamu tidak pernah mencintaiku, tapi yang aku inginkan adalah kamu tetap hidup ku mohon, Dengarkan aku bangunlah, aku menunggumu. Aku selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu, aku harap Tuhan berikan keajaiban untukmu, agar kamu bisa sembuh seperti dahulu. Aku percaya Tuhan selalu mendengar doaku, bahkan aku setiap waktu pergi kegereja agar doaku semakin didengar Tuhan."

" Jika kamu harus meninggalkan aku aku pasti tak kuat saat melihat pemakamanmu,  
sungguh begitu jahatnya dirimu, sudah tidak mencintaiku, sekarang malah kamu ingin begitu saja pergi meninggalkanku selamanya."

"Mungkin pernah kamu mendengar bahwa aku bertunaggan semua itu aku lakukan agar aku bisa menghapus bayang-bayang dirimu dalam memori pada akhirnya kamu bisa mencari seorang pria yang baik agama & hatinya yang selalu kamu impikan itu."

"Seandainya saja kamu mencintaiku,dan rela menjadi pendamping hidupku  
selamanya, aku tidak akan berpikir panjang untuk memilih menjalani detik kehidupan  
bersamamu. aku akan membatalkan rencana pertunagganku."

kyuhyun berkata dengan setengah berbisik,"Aku sayang kamu, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasihku dan menikahlah denganku, min saranghae ."

Setelah itu apa yang terjadipada sungmin?

Tanda tanda kehidupan dalam diri sungmin pun mulai tampak, jari tangannya bisa bergerak, jantungnya, paru parunya, organ tubuhnya bekerja. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban lambat laun eunhyuk pun akhirnya bisa membuka mata dan berbicara.

Sang dokter sangat kagum dengan kejadian itu.

kyuhyun yang ada disana berkata, "Aku senang kamu bisa bangun,  
kamu sahabatku terbaik. "

sungmin tersenyum "Kau yang memintaku bangun, kamu bilang kamu mencintaiku, dan ingin menikah denganku. Tahukah kamu berapa lama aku menantikan kata-kata itu?"

.

.

music ending : kyuhyun – A Million Pieces

.

THE END

.

Untuk ff saya yang liotin tenang aja itu epep abal tetap saya lanjut lagi proses aja hehe

Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan ripiuwwwww XD XD

.

SEE YOU


End file.
